


Addictive Bites

by AgehaYume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: "Slytherin Harry", Bottom!Harry, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Top!Kyoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: "If you love it so much, why don't you come lick it off of me?" To everyone within the supermarket, it was audible that Kyoya's voice was thick with desire. "Mmm, of course, master."





	Addictive Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This was partially inspired by a short Akakuro comic I've read.
> 
> Enjoy this short, silly fluff~

Kyoya wheeled the shopping cart down the isle, browsing through the food stands with a meticulous gaze. He paused at the whole grains department and picked up a loaf of bread, reading the food labels. Nodding his head at the vitamins and nutrients that the whole wheat bread contained, he placed the product into the cart and proceed forward.

"Anything else we need, Harry?" Kyoya inquired, eyes flicking toward his husband.

"Hmm, how about some hamburger steak for tonight's dinner?" Harry quirked his lips and hooked his arm with Kyoya's. Kyoya made no move to acknowledge their clasped hands, but he also didn't shook off Harry's hand either.

"If you wish," Kyoya stated curtly, though Harry knew that this was Kyoya's way to express his gratitude. Needless to say, hamburger steaks were his favorite food.

 _'How cute,'_  Harry thought inwardly and he leaned in, pecking Kyoya's lips, successfully catching his lover off-guard.

"Harry," Kyoya warned; he was never fond of PDAs, after all, and the most he was willing to compromise was to hold hands in public and anything beyond that had to stay behind closed doors. (Though, there were ways to make Kyoya do indecent things with Harry in public if given enough incentives to do so - and Harry certainly knew just which buttons to press).

"Okay, okay," Harry placated. "Let's continue shop-"

_"Kamikorosu... Kamikorosu... Kamikorosu..."_

Kyoya knitted his brows; that had sounded awfully like himself. He scanned through the sea of customers, trying to locate the source of the sound when at that moment, Harry reached into his pocket and accepted the call, effectively ending the ringtone.

"Hello?..."

Finally, after Harry had finished his call, Kyoya immediately demanded, "When did you record it?"

Harry smirked, "Not telling you~ Besides, there's no harm done, right?"

Kyoya however wasn't convinced. Nonetheless, he chose to not pursue this issue further... yet.

And so, the duo continued shopping. Just as they were lining up on the queue, another mysterious recording hummed:

_"If you dare crowd around me, I'll have your head."_

Ignoring the scandalous faces on the nearby customers, Harry chirped, "Ah, that's my alarm; I forgot to turn it off, silly me."

Noticing Kyoya's blank face, Harry blinked innocently, "Yes?"

"Is it really necessary?"

"But of course!" Harry bobbed his head. "Besides, I love hearing your voice, so these recordings are perfect. You don't mind, do you?"

Kyoya shake his head, "Suit yourself."

"There you go again, being shy," Harry teased, nudging Kyoya with his elbow.

"Hardly."

"Aww, you two are so cute," a voice chimed in and the couple turned to a goodhearted mother of one, who was juggling her child within her arms.

"Thank you," Harry beamed as his arms encircled Kyoya's.

"Are you two together?" She inquired, looking between the two of them.

"Yup, he's my hubby." He then looked up at Kyoya who just so happened to be a head taller than Harry. "Now, why don't you give your hubby a kiss?"

Kyoya ignored him.

"See," Harry shrugged, sighing. "He can be absolutely stubborn like that."

"My husband is like that too. He's-"

 _"If you love it so much, why don't you come lick it off of me?"_  To everyone within the supermarket, it was audible that Kyoya's voice was thick with desire.

_"Mmm, of course, master."_

The short conversation was then followed by a series of obscene sounds filled with slurps and moans that was no doubt inappropriate.

A complete silence ensued. The supermarket was suddenly so quiet that even a drop of a coin would resound loudly.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was glaring at Harry and if glares could kill, then he would have drilled laser beams through Harry's head. Simultaneously, his fingers were itching to grab his tonfas and if Harry wasn't his husband, then Kyoya wouldn't be so lenient.

"Ah, excuse me; I have to answer this text message." However, Kyoya had enough embarrassment for the day and he dragged his husband to their car, setting the groceries in the trunk of the car.

Afterwards, the car roared to life and Kyoya drove away, ignoring his husband sitting at the passenger's seat for the entire ride.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry sat up straight, peering at Kyoya.

"Mad? More like  _frustrated_."

Frustrated sexually that is.

When the car pulled to a stop in front of their shared house, Kyoya turned toward Harry with a pair of predatory, salacious eyes. "Get inside."

Harry needn't be told twice as he practically flung the door open with eagerness.

_Yes, this was exactly what he was aiming for all along._

* * *

Harry huffed, catching his breathe, ignoring the throbs and aches from his lower back.

God, it was intense.

He proudly display the love bites on his shoulders, nipples, hell, his entire body like a trophy - his to claim and his to adorn. Harry then grinned at Kyoya and reached over, giving him a long, deep kiss with tongue. When they pulled apart, Harry breathed, "You're the best."

"I better be." Kyoya slung his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer despite the sweat caked on both of their respective bodies. "Go to sleep."

Harry nodded and was about to drift off to sleep when suddenly, without warning, another recording rolled:

_"Big enough for you, Harry?"_

_"Fuck yes."_

"..."

"W-Wait," Harry waved his hands around as Kyoya inched forward. "T-That wasn't plan-"

Kyoya bit him.

* * *

"Thank you for cooperating," Harry stated as he shook hands with his business partner, Mukuro. Harry was glad that he had employed the help of someone as devious and highly manipulative as him.

Their plan was all too simple: all Mukuro had to do was to call and text Harry at the right timing - who was trailing behind the couple, hidden in a secret place - and the recordings would then take the show.

"Glad to be of service," Mukuro smirked. "Did you have a fun time last night?"

"Oh yes," Harry licked his lips. "He was an absolute beast."


End file.
